Left Behind
by CourtCourtNay
Summary: SimonxAlec one-shot. Alec is left at the Institute to watch over Simon while the others are out on business.


**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Mortal Instruments or its characters, and nothing that Alec says is written by me. However, the author of Alec's bits gave me express permission to use her Alecness as my own.**

**(If you would like to see her version of the story it will be up on within the next few days. Due to the scarcity of SimonxAlec stroied it won't be hard to find. But yeah, so... enjoy! )**

As everyone filed out and left Alec behind, Alec walked back to the library, grabbed a book, and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe I'm stuck here."

He hadn't noticed Simon, but Simon had noticed him. He got tired of being unnoticed just because he was human. "You knew someone had to stay. Besides, I'm not having much fun being left here where I can't protect Clary. If you stupid Shadowhunters hadn't come around she wouldn't need protecting." He sighed then, knowing there was nothing he could do. He muttered under his breath, "Stupid Shadowhunters ruin everything. Stupid _Jace_ ruins everything.

Alec got defensive then. Jace was his _parabatai_ and more. "He is a million times better than you, mundane, and frankly neither you nor Clary should be here. All either of you do is get in the way." He didn't like Clary being around Jace all the time any more than Simon did.

"It isn't our fault your demons attacked and we had to come here. I am not any happier with the situation than you are," Simon said, trying to conceal his wounded pride.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, picking up a book. "Just... don't touch anything, okay?"

Simon decided then to test the boundaries. He reached out his hand and poked Alec's arm, and with a defiant tone in his voice said, "Touch."

Alec ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the maddening boy beside him, and continued reading.

Simon, somewhat disappointed by the lack of response, went on to say, "Look at you. It's like I'm not even a person."

This garnered the reaction Simon was looking for. Alec looked over at him, a bored look on his face. "You're a mundane," he said, he said it both matter-of-factly and as though mundane were the equivalent of sign language-speaking monkey.

Simon, to avoid the pain of that thought, smiled and said, "I'm really not that boring. I promise." He always reverted to humor when he was in pain.

Alec had to hold back a chuckle at that, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he couldn't see Simon doing anything more than sitting there annoying him or because he actually thought Simon was funny. For sanity's sake he hoped it was the former. "What's your idea of fun, Lewis?" he asked. "Writing love letters to your precious Clary?"

"Well, I like manga..." Simon said, suddenly wishing he had done more exciting things with his life.

Alec made a disgusted face at that. "You actually like that garbage?" he asked.

"So does Max!" Simon said defensively. He hated how much he sounded like a child at that point.

Alec seemed to be able to take no more. He pinched the bridge of his nose and, letting superiority seep into his voice, said, "That is because he is immature." Letting go of his nose to replace his hand on his book, he muttered, "And I suppose you're no better."

Simon looked away from Alec and rolled his eyes then. "I don't think I'm the immature one here..."

Alec's temper ignited then , and he cast a burning look at Simon. "Are you suggesting I'm immature?"

The look on Alec's face made Simon think that answering positively would most definitely have him killed, so he shrugged and backpedaled a bit. "I'm suggesting close-mindedness is immature."

Alec donned then a facade of level-headedness but reached behind to his side to place his hand on his dagger. "I am open to many things," he said then. "Just not your silly picture-books!"

Simon seemed to understand for a moment, and snickered quietly to himself. "Just because the characters are more heroic than you..."

Alec welcomed the edge into his voice as he retorted, "Says the scared little rat."He was, of course referring to the night that they had to go and rescue Simon after he had been turned into a rat.

Simon looked over at him then in order to glare, but noticed instead Alec's hand on his dagger. Sheepishly he changed the subject. "So how about D+D?" He tried not to let his voice shake, but it cracked a bit in the middle.

Alec tried to hide his interest in Dungeons and Dragons, but let his hand fall from the dagger, letting Simon relax a bit. He resumed his bored countenance and glance back down at his book, which he hadn't absorbed the slightest information from due to Simon's presence. "What, that stupid board game?" he asked. "That's just another chance for mundanes to pretend to be like us."

"Is that so bad?" Simon asked. "Maybe I would like to be like y-" he cut himself off then, embarrassed at letting Alec know that he desired that life.

Alec laughed, a scoff more than anything. "What was that, mundie? You want to be a Shadowhunter?" He was surprised by how natural that almost seemed to him. He looked away, embarrassed by that thought.

Simon stammered then. "W-wouldn't this be ea-easier if I were more like you?" He turned his face in a vain attempt to try hiding his blush.

Alec's voice was cold then, to make up for the slight caring he had felt for the mundane boy before, "Well I wouldn't have to babysit you then. That would be nice."

Simon wasn't sure why he had expected anything kinder than that, but he was hurt all the same. His voice was bitter and he looked down at the floor as he said, "Yeah. It would."

Alec heard the pain in Simon's voice, and tough he wasn't sure why it was there, he felt a bit guilty, and decided to change the subject. "So," Alec said. "What realbooks have you read?"

"Well I read Harry Potter. Does that count?" Simon asked.

Alec became amused then. "Hm." he said. "You didn't really seem like the fantasy-reading type. But mundane stories amuse me by how wrong they are."

Simon was surprised by that last bit. He looked into Alec's piercing blue eyes. "But what is it you lot say?" he asked. "What about 'all the stories are true'?"

Alec rolled his eyes to avoid the melting chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. "They all contain some truth." He turned to look at the wall after seeing those gorgeously curious eyes in his peripheral. "But none are completely true."

Feeling mocked, Simon spoke with determination: "Unless they're Shadowhunter stories, because of course those are all 100% true! Everything the Shadowhunter _cult_ says is true!" Immediately he regretted what he said as he saw Alec's hand twitch towards his dagger. He looked away to avoid the rage Alec was sure to direct at him.

Anger was burning through Alec as he struggled to force out his words. "What was that?"

"N-n-nothing!" the mundane boy stammered, fearing for his life.

Alec blindly pulled out his dagger and pointed it at Simon. "No. Say it again!" He knew his eyes were burning into the beautiful brown eyes he was looking at, but he didn't care about the fear he saw in them. He was a Shadowhunter, and no mundane boy was about to get away with saying that to him.

Seeing something in Alec's insanely blue eyes that told him he would be okay, Simon reached out and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the dagger. He knew Alec could force his arm out of the way, but instead Alec let him put the arm down. The whole time Simon was looking into Alec's eyes, the whole time wondering at how the became such a beautiful blue. "I'm sorry Alec." he whispered. "It's just how you have- I mean- how, um, Shadowhunters have turned my life upside down that has me on edge."

Alec realized then what was happening and hurried to the door, stuttering "I-I-I..." and was about to leave the room when-

"Wait!" Simon called, then in a lower voice said, "Come back please. Don't leave me. Not when I finally thought someone might care for me..."

Alec then turned back to Simon then, panicking but keeping his voice calm. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just going to go to my room. Don't hurt yourself. You'll be fine until... wait, what?"

Simon could tell then that he needed to cover up what he had said. He could feel the rejection waiting if he repeated the truth. "Nothing! I just... I don't want to be alone because of... abandonment issues! That's it."

Pretending not to have heard, Alec stumbled for words. He wasn't totally sure what Simon felt for him, but he knew that what he felt for Simon was much more than he expected, even if he wasn't exactly sure what that was yet either. "Oh" he said "well, um... I'll sit here then." He awkwardly sat back down on the couch.

Simon admired Alec's beautiful grace as he sat down, and he smiled. "Thanks."

Alec, still jarred and confused by feelings returned the smile as best he could and hoped it wasn't too awkward.

Desperate to make conversation, Simon asked, "So, do you do anything other than kill demons?"

He considered telling the mundane boy about never having killed a demon, He wouldn't tell anyone and wouldn't have anyone to tell, and he didn't seem likely to laugh after what he had just said, but Alec still wasn't sure, so instead he said, "Well I read a lot of books... and I occasionally play D+D with Max..."

Simon's face and heart both lit up with excitement. "We should get Max and play a game sometime!"

Refusing to show how much he would be looking forward to it, Alec looked away. "Yeah. That would be fun." He tried to keep his voice sounding half-hearted but failed.

Simon thought to himself then that the most fun part would be being around Alec, but he just cheerfully said, "Yeah it would!"

Alec sensed something about the way Simon had said that, something that made it extra endearing, but tried to ignore it. "So what else do you do for fun?"

"Well I play chess," Simon said, "But I would probably lose to you. You have such a powerful presence you must have a strong mind." He smiled shyly and glanced up at Alec's eyes. He was happy to find that they seemed to enjoy his presence now.

"I don't know," Alec smiled. "You shine pretty brightly." Everything about Simon seemed to shine to Alec. His intelligence, sense of humor, and those eyes. They were always shining. Alec wanted to be able to make then light up like Clary did. Like he had when he mentioned playing Dungeons and Dragons. He'd give anything for that light- "We'll have to play sometime."

"Well we're making a lot of plans," Simon laughed and nudged Alec. "Are you expecting me to be around for a while?"

Thinking about it now, Alec didn't want Simon to ever have to leave. "Well I don't think Clary will let you go..."

"She's not making me stay. She's not the only reason I'm here." Simon adjusted his glasses to mask the awkward tension.

Alec took a deep breath, hoping... "Then why do you stay?"

"Well," Simon gave a big smile. "I am... starting to enjoy some of the company." He couldn't help the violent blush that raced to his cheeks then.

Playing dumb Alec said, "Yeah, you seem to like my sister quite a bit."

Blushing even more Simon breathed, "She isn't the most pleasant in the family.

Alec smiled then, hoping for Simon to continue, to say that he wanted him. He needed to be wanted, and he wanted Simon, who needed wanting too.

Feeling the rejection getting nearer, know Alec loved Jace and not him, Simon couldn't act and instead stammered, "Oh, um, you- you can be- be alone if you want. I- I don't mean to bother you." He stood, hoping for Alec to ask him to stay.

Alec reached out, deciding to take a chance, and touched Simon's hand. "Oh you stupid mundie," he whispered lovingly, and intertwined their fingers, pulling Simon back onto the couch.

Simon could feel his heart racing as he squeezed Alec's hand and looked up into his perfect eyes. "Stupid?"

Alec for the first time in quite a long time let all his worries fall and really, truly smiled. "Why on Earth would I want you to leave?" he asked, and reached up to run a hand through Simon's hair.

Simon is absolutely breathless as he realizes that Alec wants him. "Because... I'm a stupid... mundie."If the hadn't been so close together Alec wouldn't have heard what Simon had said.

"And I'm a gay Shadowhunter." Alec laughed for real then, and Simon loved the sound. Then he continued, "We're both despised by older Nephilim." Alec wasn't upset by this like he would have been any other time. He kept playing with Simon's hair as if nothing were wrong in the world, and for him, everything was perfect at that moment.

Simon reached up and touched Alec's face. "Well, you are most certainly not despised by me. _I _love you" He clasped his other hand over his mouth, afraid he had gone too far, too fast. But looking in those blue, blue eyes, he had known more certainly than he had anything else that he loved Alec. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to- to go too fast or- or-"

As he said this Alec had scooted closer, and now Alec interrupted, knotting his fingers in Simon's hair, and said, "Shh, you silly mundane. I moved closer to you." He gave a big smile and pecked Simon on the cheek. "That means I like it."

Simon was stunned and beaming with joy. "Well then, I guess I'd better keep going." He smiled and pecked Alec's lips, his first kiss. "I've never- never done that before..." He said.

Alec's face lit up in a smile. "And how does it feel?"

"Better than I ever imagined," Simon said. He had always hoped for Clary to be his first kiss, to see that he was worthwhile and fall for him, but he realized now she was better as a best friend, that he would rather not risk losing that with her, that he loved Alec in a way that was totally different. "Is it... okay... for you?"

"It is better than I could have imagined." This was something new to Alec as well, newer than killing a demon. At least he had injured one of those. This was love. It was something Jace would never give him, something that he realized he didn't want from Jace, that he only wanted from the mundane boy sitting with him.

"Even with a stupid mundane like me?"

Alec touched Simon's face. "You're actually pretty smart for a mundane." Alec winked then, showing that their differences would not be a problem.

"You could train me, you know." Simon said. "I could become like you."

Alec looked into Simon's eyes, searching for a hint of joking in them. "You're dead serious about this..."

Simon met Alec's gaze, pleading for him to accept him. "I don't want to be a liability to you anymore, Alec. I want to be your equal. I want to protect you because if anything happened to you I would die." He squeezed Alec's hand. "Please."

Staring deeply into the chocolate brown eyes, Alec had to say it. "Simon Lewis, I love you, and I promise I will try to get you to be Ascended."

Simon felt like crying with happiness. "Oh by the Angel, Alec Lightwood I love you too!" He grabbed Alec then and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, knotting his hands in Alec's shirt and feeling Alec's hands in his hair. Soon Simon felt Alec's tongue trying to enter and he gave way to it, feeling better than he ever had before as they explored each others' mouths with their tongues.

Alec pulled away first for air and as he did so, gasped, "You are too damn attractive." and knotted his hands back in Simon's hair.

Simon blushed brightly. "No, I believe you are the attractive one." He leaned back in for another kiss and was met with passion, and they only stopped when they heard the door to the Institute open.

When everyone walked in, they saw the two boys waiting, holding hands, to tell their news of their plan to let Simon Ascend.

**(A/N: I'm sorry for poor quality this was originally written in the format of: *blushes* really? rather than this format, so it was pretty rough, but I really liked the story itself, so there you go I hope you liked it. SimonxAlec = AWESOME)**


End file.
